Asesinos
by 8maxi69
Summary: *ASESINOS O NO LOS DOS JURARON ESTAR SIEMPRE JUNTOS.* Soy muuuy malo para los resumenes denme una oportunidad -pero eso no es un resumen.. -lo se Advertencia: Esto es yaoi chicoxchico.. Karma x Nagisa..
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresa

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 3-E, habían llegado ala escuela un tanto sudados por los potentes rayos del sol, y ni bien llegaron fueron recibidos por Karasuma-sensei, que al parecer había acabado de llegar en un helicóptero..

\- Karasuma-sensei buenos días. -saludo alegre Hinano.

\- Buenos días.-saludo Karasuma.

\- Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei no vendrá hoy?.- pregunto jugeton Okajima, resibiendo en respuesta una mirada acesina de Karasuma y una mirada algo divertida de todos los demás.

\- Vayan ala cancha y esperenme, iré ala sala de profesores a buscar a ese pulpo. -hablo Karasuma caminando hacia el interior de la pequeña escuela.

Los estudiantes ya venían cambiados y preparados para su clase de educación física con Karasuma-sensei, y todos se encontraban esperando a que ambos profesores salgan de la escuela..

No tardo en aparecer la figura de Karasuma-sensei acercandose corriendo y apresurado.

\- Karasuma-sensei que sucede?.- pregunto Isogai.

\- El esta.. en su salón ...¡muerto!. - dijo viendo las expresiones de sorpresa en todos. - Queeeee!?.- se escucho por parte de casi todos.

No preguntaron nada mas solo corrieron hacia su salón, al llegar Nagisa abrió la puerta de golpe creando un fuerte estruendo deteniendoce al ver lo que tenia enfrente.

Los y las que venían detrás de Nagisa también se detuvieron al ver la escena.

Hay frente a sus ojos estaba el cuerpo inerte de Koro-sensei, sentado en la silla tras la mesa que solía utilizar en todas las clases, los tentáculos que utilizaba como brazos estaban tendidos en la mesa, su espalda sostenida por el respaldar de la silla y apoyada en la pizarra estaba su cabeza ladeada lecemente...

Todos entraron en silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Llamaré al gobierno.- Dijo karasuma antes de caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de esta. - Sabían que sucedería.- Y con eso salio del salón.

Todo quedo en silencio. La mayoría se avía encariñado con Koro-sensei, por lo tanto los sollosos de algunas chicas no se hicieron esperar..

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro minutos en incomodo silencio...

\- Quien fue!?.- Kaede se levanto gritando de golpe llamando la atención de todos en el salón, sus ojos estaban cristalisados..

Nadie contesto...

Karasumap entro de golpe al salón indicando que todos salieran...

\- Lo revisaré, luego, hablamos... - y cerro la puerta del salón.

Una vez fuera del edificio miraron por la ventana, pero estas estaban cubiertas por una tela negra..

\- Quien aya sido lo o la felicito.. se me adelanto.- hablo Karma sentado al lado de Nagisa y Sugino.

\- Quien fue?.- volvió a preguntar Kaede.

Todos se miraron entre si..

\- Esto... cuando habrá pasado?.- pregunto en un susurro Nagisa mirando el suelo decaído..

\- Eso debió de ser cosa de anoche.- le contesto pensativo Ryunosuke que lo había escuchado.

\- Estas en lo cierto... - Hablo Karasuma-sensei apareciendo de la nada..

No dijeron nada solo lo miraron.

\- Lo examine, al parecer fue apuñalado varías veces por la espalda y en el pecho solo unas tres veces, tambien tiene una muestra de que le dieron un balazo en su frente. No hay rastro de huellas ni nada... Fue un asesinato casi perfecto.- Hablo serio y pensativo..

\- Casi?.- pregunto Yuzuki.

\- Desde que empezó todo esto.. instalamos cámaras en el salón y el o la que lo asesino seguro no se percató..- Dijo mostrando en su mano una cinta..

\- Veremos esa cinta ahora?.- Pregunto Isogai, Karasuma-sensei asintió.

\- Vayamos todos ala sala de profesores hayi podremos ver todos lo que sucedío.- Dijo Bitch-sensei apareciendo de la nada asustando a algunos chicos..

\- quiere saber quien es el o la que asesino a Koro-sensei?. - pregunto Nagisa, recibiendo una mirada molesta y un asentimiento.

\- Solo queremos saber quien fue capaz de tal asaña, para avisarle al gobierno.- le contesto Karasuma-sensei.

Caminaron en silencio asta llegar ala sala de profesores, todos los estudiantes entraron seguidos de los senseis.

Karasuma puso la cinta en un reproductor y todos miraron la pantalla de la TV plasma que acababa de instalar Bitch-sensei..

No se escuchaba por lo tanto solo miraron

Todos vieron a Koro-sensei sentado en su lugar mientras tomaba una tasa de café Y leía un periódico.

Vieron que una persona entraba al salón pero este estaba con una capucha y le daba la espalda a la cámara poniéndose delante de la mesa de Koro-sensei.

La persona que entro apunto a Koro-sensei con una pistola, en la cara de Koro-sensei se vieron lineas verdes se estaba burlando del de la capucha...

Entonces vieron que otro encapuchado entro corriendo con un cuchillo y salto ala espalda de Koro-sensei chantandole el cuchillo una y otra vez, mientras que el encapuchado con pistola solo disparo a la frente del sensei y se volteo levemente hacia la cámara y disparo..

No se vio mas...

\- Ósea que no fue uno sino dos.- Dijo sorprendido Nagisa por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Bien me equivoqué si fue un asesinato perfecto, ahora me dirán quienes fueron.- dijo Karasuma-sensei mirando serio a todos.

Todos se volvieron a ver entre si..

\- Karma-kun.. a noche donde estabas?.- pregunto Minami viéndolo de reojo. Todas las miradas estaban en el pelirojo.

-Jujuju... estuve estudiando en casa de Nagisa-kun.- Dijo con su típico tono juguetón. Ahora las miradas estaban en Nagisa.

\- Es cierto.- Dijo el peliazul.

Todos siguieron preguntando a uno por uno, mas sin embargo ninguno de los estudiantes parecía haber sido.

\- Karasuma, esos dos no hablaran.- le susurro Bitch-sensei, Karasuma suspiro.

\- por hoy... las clases acabaron... Mañana hablaremos de que sera de la clase 3-E. - dijo Karasuma saliendo del lugar.

\- Karasuma-sensei, puedo ver otra vez la cinta?.- les pregunto en voz baja Nagisa. Karasuma lo observo y asintió entregándole la cinta y saliendo seguido de todos los demas estudiantes... menos Karma que se escabullo de los demás y se quedo mirando a Nagisa el cual estaba poniendo la cinta en el reproductor.

\- No se dieron cuenta de que no tenia volumen, y baya que eres un gran actor Nagisa-kun.- Dijo Karma divertido...

\- Si.. y gracias. - Dijo Nagisa subiendo el volumen con el control del aparato algo avergonzado por el cumplido de Karma, el cual lo abrazo por la espalda mientras ambos miraban a la pantalla..

"Yooo Ko-ro-sen-sei...-" se escucho en la pantalla la voz juguetona de Karma mientras se vía que lo apuntaba con una pistola.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Yooo Ko-ro-sen-sei...-" se escucho en la pantalla la voz juguetona de Karma mientras se vía que lo apuntaba con una pistola..

"Oh Karma-kun, deberías de estar dormido ya es muy tarde y mañana seguro y llegas tarde o no bienes"- se escucho en respuesta por parte de Koro-sensei.

"Jajaja Ko-ro-sen-sei... hoy caerá" - se escucho nuevamente el tono juguetón del pelirojo y se vio que aparecían franjas verdes en el amarillo rostro del "pulpo ".

"Jujujuju, Ven Karma-kun, haci te haré un nuevo peinado "- se burlo muy confiado el sensei moviendo sus tentáculos de arriba hacia abajo..

"Koro-sensei lo reto a contar asta 5" -dijo Karma, pero Koro-sensei no dijo nada..- "oh ya veo, no sabe contar" dijo juguetón haciendo una sonrisa torcida que estaba oculta en la oscuridad de su capucha...

"¡Soy un profesor, por supuesto que se contar! "- hablo rápido casi gritando aun con las franjas verdes ... "uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Ah?.. " -al decir cuatro su voz sonó ronca y miro sorprendido que en su espalda estaba Nagisa apunto de apuñalarlo por 4ta vez...

"¡KORO-SENSEI... LO SIENTO..!".- Se escucho un balazo por parte de Karma y un grito de disculpas y un débil solloso por parte de Nagisa que respiraba agitado y miraba sus manos con algo viscoso y amarillo.

"Ju-ju-ju-ju... bi-en elabo-rado su plan... no vi en que momento aparecistes Nagisa-kun... baje la gu-ardia " Dijo en susurros que se escucharon lo suficiente. "Nagisa-kun... No llores, no te disculpes.. esto era necesario.. además.. " -fue lo penúltimo que se escucho, lo último fue una risita algo rara por parte de karma y un disparo que rezono muy cerca de la cámara, y todo lo demás fue un *quiiiiiiiiiii *..

Nagisa apagó la television tan rápido como termino,sacando luego la cinta y guardandola en su bolsillo, busco con la mirada a Karma, que en algún momento se había separado de él, y lo encontró en el marco de la puerta haciendo una señal para que se acercara.

\- ... - en silencio se acercó a karma, el cual sonrio ladinamente y al ver a Nagisa lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarro de la chaqueta azul que llevaba y lo atrajo hacia si en un jalón lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrar al peliazul y hacer que caiga en sus brazos. Nagisa sintió sus mejillas arder.

No eran pareja ambos lo sabían eran algo haci como, amigos con derecho, pero entonces Nagisa recordó que Koro-sensei al enterarse por ca-sua-li-dad de eso, les dijo:  
"Son unos tontos al no admiti que ambos odian ser eso"

\- Nagisa-kun, recuerda sus últimas palabras - le susurro en su oído, (haciéndo que el peliazul olvidase el asunto de amigos con derecho) Para luego separarse un centímetro y acercarse rápido a robarle un beso, separándose un momento para agregar. - Recuerda también que nos pidió que no se lo dijeramos a nadie hasta que sea necesario - Y volvió a besarlo.

Por un momento ambos olvidaron que alguien podría aparecer por el pasillo y verlos, ya que con el jalón de karma ambos terminaron enmedio del pasillo. Solo estaban ellos dos, solo Nagisa y Karma.

Nagisa sintió la lengua de Karma lamer sus labios en busca de pedir permiso para "explorar" dentro de su boca, permiso que, no tardo en aceptar.. el ambiente se estaba poniendo peligroso y ala vez algo excitante.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final...

\- Cof cof cof - se escucho entonces una fingida tos cerca de ellos.

Nagisa se separo como un rayo de Karma, se notaba a leguas lo rojo que estaba, y Karma solo gruño y abrio sus ojos para mirar quien era el intruso para degollarlo... encontrandose con la mirada de Karasuma-sensei.

\- Reúnanse con los demás -Fue lo único que dijo y se adentro ala sala de profesores cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- ¡Que vergonzoso! -Nagisa dio un grito ahogado rojo asta las orejas.

\- Jajaja al parecer solo nos vio besandonos y no nos escucjo, jeje pero mira lo rojo que estas -sonrió ladino el pelirojo tomandolo de la muñeca derecha y empezando a jalarlo hacia donde escuchaba la voz de los demás. Se detuvo cuando estaban a solo tres metros de donde estaban reunidos todos los demás. - Nagisa-kun por culpa de Karasuma-sensei, me dejaste con ganas de.. -

\- ¡Ka-karma-kun po-por favor no lo digas! -grito, y suerte que nadie lo escucho, muy avergonzado.

Karma sonrió divertido y luego se puso serio, Nagisa imito su seriedad y se acercaron a todos los demás.

\- Nagisa, karma, que bien que ya están aqui -empezó a hablar Sugino.

\- ¿Qué haremos? -pregunto Nagisa observando que Kaede, Taresaka y Isogai se acercaban con unas carretillas llenas de madera, palas, una caja de herramientas y tarritos de clavos..

\- Primero construiremos un ataúd para Koro-sensei -Hablo animada y triste Kaede.

\- que buena idea - Nagisa no sonrió solo se acerco a Kaede y la ayudo a sacar las cosas de la carretilla que ella traía.

\- Nagisa-kun tienes anotadas las medidas de Koro-sensei? - pregunto Isogai que era ayudado por Ryunosuki a sacar las cosas de su carretilla.

\- Oh, si, traeré mi libreta la olvide en el salón de profesores -Dijo y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a empezar a correr.

\- Nagisa-kun, que despistado.- Hablo con tono algo aburrido el pelirojo agitando en el aire la dichosa libreta...

Nagisa no dijo nada solo se acercó salto y tomo la libreta de las manos de Karma.

\- No es necesario tomar medidas - se escucho la voz de Karasuma-sensei apareciendo de la nada. - Acabo de mandar hacer un ataúd - Dijo y miro hacia Isogai. - Solo decidan un lugar y caben - Y con eso se volvió a retirar.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y Isogai grito.

\- ¡LO SIENTO KARASUMA-SENSEI, PERO QUEREMOS HACERLO NOSOTROS MISMOS! -Grito.

Karasuma se detuvo y miro sobre sus hombros a todos, y todos tenían una mirada decidida. Suspiro. - Como quieran - y siguió su camino.

Los estudiantes se empezaron a mover de un lado a otro llevando todo al lugar que habían elegido las mujeres.

Ese lugar verdoso rodeado de arboles y arbustos, ese lugar en donde todas las mañanas antes de las clases, Koro-sensei solía tomar un te o preparar los exámenes para sus preciados estudiantes.

Y enmedio de ese verdoso lugar los hombres tomaron las palas y empezaron con lo que tenían planeado.

Tal vez Koro-sensei no sea humano pero tenia sentimientos, el tenia derecho a lo que sus estudiantes hacían, una sepultura digna de el MEJOR MAESTRO QUE HAYAN TENIDO y del cual aprendieron muchas cosas, vivieron momentos muy divertido y otros no tanto pero... aunque ese ser aiga destruido el 70% de la luna y tuviera como siguiente objetivo, destruir el mundo...

Ese ser llamado por sus alumnos KORO-SENSEI. Merecía lo que hacían y mas...

Nadie estaba mas agradecido con el "pulpo" que Karma, por que Koro-sensei le iso darse cuenta de ciertos sentimientos muy importantes y, Nagisa que, gracias a koro-sensei, ya no es devil es fuerte, ese maestro le hizo ver que el valía y mucho, además que... eso de amigos con derecho, no cuadra ni para él ni para Karma.

\- ¡Bien sigamos poniendo lo mejor!..

Alejaditos estaban Karasuma-sensei y Bitch-sensei, mirando a los estudiantes.

\- Son algo raros, hace unos momentos las chicas lloraban y ahora miralas..

\- Hablas mucho guardar silencio que ellos hacen lo mejor que pueden.

\- Y sospechas de algunos?

\- Si, tengo a tres en mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Em.. hola "esquiva el machete de Angelotaku y sale ileso de los tomates de otanime". Siento la demora.  
primero que nada: Gracias a tod s los que leen mi histori que an dejado reviews de verdad gracias me alegra eso xD. Em también se que no tengo una buena ortografía tratare de mejorar. Gracias por decirmelo.

La segunda se encuentra como nota final.

Sigan bajando y lean bay~↓↓↓↓

Todo estaba listo, les había llevado toda la tarde y parte de la mañana, pero lo habían terminado y estaban orgullosos .

\- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Kaede limpiandoce la frente con un pañuelo.

\- son las nueve y media - Le respondió Sugino con una sonrisita a su lado.

\- Bien chicos hoy llegaremos tarde a nuestras casas, pero recuerden que es por una buena causa - Hablo Isogai recibiendo la atención de todos. - Además, como iremos tarde a nuestras casas Karasuma-sensei propuso acompañarnos a todos especialmente a las chicas..

\- che, yo me iré solo.- hablo Taresaka.

Empezaron una pequeña discucion entre casi todos, mientras que Nagisa y karma solo miraba de lejitos junto a Kaede y a Sugino.

\- nos quedo bien.- hablo Karma con su tono juguetón de siempre, recibiendo el asentimiento de quienes estaban cerca de el.

Los cuatro, ignoraban los gritos y amenazas que sus compañeros se lanzaban entre si, mientras miraban lo que habían echo toda la tarde y parte de la mañana.

Les había costado trabajo pero valió la pena.

Hay frente a ellos había una lápida un poco alta y un poco ancha, en medio decía "Koro-sensei" con letras realmente bonitas, cortesía de su compañero Sousuke, también en cada esquina había un dibujito tallado de un pulpo parecido a los que les dibujaba él cuando les revisaba las tareas o exámenes. Los dibujos los habían tallado cuatro de las chicas.

La lápida estaba puesta a lo diagonal de un montículo de tierra, que tenia encima un montón de flores.

\- Pronto le crecerá pasto encima.- hablo Sugino sonriendo de lado.

\- Si, además, tenemos que terminar de recoger todas las herramientas - Dijo Maehara apareciendo de pronto con una carretilla que llevaba todas las palas que ocuparon.

\- ¡Maehara, yo me encargo de las sobras de madera y los clavos que están por todas partes! - Grito Mimura con una de las carretillas levantando un montón de pedazos de madera.

\- De acuerdo Kouki ten cuidado y no te chantes una astilla jajaja. - bromeo el rubio haciendo que todos rieran.

\- Que gracioso Maehara. -hablo irónico mientras seguía en lo suyo.

\- Pero bueno quien los entiende a todos ustedes niños raros.- hablo Bitch-sensei apareciendo junto con Karasuma

\- No podemos estar deprimidos todo el tiempo, a Koro-sensei no le hubiese gustado.- Hablo Okano sonriendo y alzando una mano poniendo sus dedos en una V de victoria y guiñando un ojo.

\- Okano tiene razón. - salto Kaede haciendo lo mismo que Hinata.

\- Bueno, un momento de silencio chicos.- Dijeron Isogai y Megu al mismo tiempo.

Todos guardaron silencio dejando lo que hacian, las chicas tuvieron que mirar asesinamente a Taresaka, el cual estaba despuesto a negarse e irse a casa, pero fue detenido.

La luz de las velas y la iluminación de la luna hacia del momento inolvidable, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

solo se escuchaban los grillos y uno que otro solloso que empezó por Kaede, luego Okano, Yukiko, Hinano, Harano, Yuzuki y inesperadamente, Mimura.

Sin darse cuenta, todos se encontraban sentados y contando sus experiencia y momentos, y, nuevamente el tiempo los consumió y ya era mas de las once de la noche .

Taresaka, Kirama, Yoshida y Muramatsu, fueron los primero en irse formando un grupo y acordando primero acompañar a Kirama.

Poco poco se fueron yendo en grupos o de a dos. Asta que solo quedaron karma y Nagisa, ambos sentados carca de la tumba.

\- Nagisa-kun karma de pronto.

\- Mmm?- Nagisa que, se encontraba viéndo hacia el cielo, dejo el cielo de lado y miro hacia su derecha en donde estaba sentado karma.

\- Jugemos verdad o reto - sonrio karma sacando la lengua, Nagisa asintió y karma sonrió.- tú empiezas yo elijo verdad y la pregunta que haces es ¿Quien te gusta? y mi respuesta es me gustas tu, luego.. - se levanta sonriendo y se mueve hacia el peliazul que procesa lo que sucede sonrojandose al entender .. karma termino poniendoce encima de Nagisa mientras lo recostaba delicadamente en el pasto, sujetando sus brazos con una mano sobre la cabeza del ojiazul. - Luego esto. - y lo beso.

Nagisa estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero no negó el beso y lo correspondió.

\- Tu sigues - susurro el peliazul luego del beso, viendo a los ojos al pelirojo, en segundos, continuo.- yo también elijo verdad y la pregunta que me haces... es..¡aahg!... ¡Karma tu me gustas y no me gusta lo que somos yo quiero que seamos...sea... -

\- Shio-chan, quieres ser mi novio? - pregunto karma interrumpiendo al ojiazul.

A Nagisa no le dio tiempo de gritar un si, karma ataco sus labios besandolo con ternura. Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lágrima, las cuales terminaron siendo lamidas por karma.

\- ya me estaba artando del juego karma.

\- y-yo también.- respondió Nagisa sonrojadito.

\- Shio-chan -hablo con tono meloso. - Quiero que seas mio - canturreo volviendo a besarlo sin dejar a Nagisa responder.

\- ustedes dos bayan a casa o al menos respeten que a centímetros de ustedes esta la tumba de Koro-sensei. - interrumpió la voz de..

...

Segundo:  
Soy novato escribiendo en fanfiction y cuando estaba eligiendo los géneros de la historia yo, no se por que, elegí humor envés de tragedia. Lo siento es mi culpa jejeje. Bueno nos leemos luego.

Maxi fuera paz~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorpresa 4

\- Ustedes dos bayan a casa o al menos respeten que a centímetros de ustedes esta la tumba de Koro-sensei. - interrumpió la voz de Sugino.

Nagisa, con toda la fuerza que pudo, empujo a karma de enzima y se iso volita dando la espalda a Sugino.

Karma sonrió al notar el rostro del ojiazul súper rojo.

\- Sugino, que haces aun por aquí? -cuestionó Karma mirandolo.

\- oh! Karasuma-sensei me pidió que le pidiera a Nagisa la cinta de la grabación. -hablo tranquilo mirando como el ojiazul se levantaba.

\- Toma Sugino .- Dijo Nagisa sacando de su bolsillo la cinta y dándosela.

\- Bien, ahora si los dejo solos, ah.. y no hagan cosas subidas aquí. Jajajajaj... - luego de eso el beisbolista se marcho con la cinta en mano.

\- karma-kun, formateaste la cinta? - pregunta Nagisa luego de tres minutos de silencio.

\- No te preocupes. -hablo juguetón. - no se escuchara nada ni aunque le suban el volumen a 100. - dijo tomando de la mano a Nagisa para luego jalarlo hacia si y besarlo de forma lenta y tranquila.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Todos los estudiante estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

\- Como no se sabe quienes fueron los que lograron tal hazaña, el gobierno decidió dividir la reconpenza para todos ustedes en partes iguales. - Hablo un hombre de negro que venia del gobierno y luego de terminar de darle sobres a todos los estudiantes, se fue.

\- Dentro de los sobres todos tienen la reconpenza, y no solo eso, también esta un papel en donde ustedes escribiran que quieren estudiar al graduarse, ya que el gobierno a decidido también, darles becas por su desempeño académico a todos, en especial a Akabane Karma.- hablo Karasuma entrando al salón. -

Los estudiantes no podrían estar mas sorprendidos.

\- Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, quiero hablar con ustedes por cierto asunto que sucedió anoche. -hablo serio Karasuma-sensei saliendo del aula para dirigirse ala sala de profesores.

Nagisa miro a Karma y este asintió, al tiempo que ambos se levantaban serios y seguían a Karasuma.

\- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? - preguntó Isogai.

Sugino solo se riyo por lo bajo para luego suspirar derrotado, Karma le había ganado. -Seré feliz si eres feliz con ese sádico... Nagisa. -Dijo en un susurro mirando el cielo nublado de esa mañana.

EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES.

\- Estoy completamente seguro que usted ya lo sabe.. Ka-ra-su-ma-sen-se-i.. - Hablo juguetón Karma luego de haber cerrado la puerta tras de si.

\- No me tomo mucho averiguarlo. -dijo mirando a Nagisa.- Nagisa-kun, tu eres el único además de Maehara-kun y Isogai-kun, que aprendió fácilmente el dar 4 puñaladas en 1 segundo, contando tu sed de sangre, y la mala escusa que pusieron... me dio a sospechar de ti. - Y Kama-kun? - Pregunto el ojiazul mirando al sensei.

\- Sospeche desde un principio de el... pero lo que me dio a estar seguro fue, el echo de que son pareja..

Nagisa enseguida se puso rojo desviando la vista de su sensei.

\- dejando eso de lado... ¿por que no revelan que fueron ustedes? - pregunto morbilidad a ambos interrogante. Nagisa miro a Karma y este asintió.

\- Koro-sensei ideo un plan para matarlo. - empezó a ablar el peliazul.

En el salón 3-E...

El salón estaba ocupado solo por dos personas que miraban la pizarra sin un punto en especifico.

\- Maehara. - se escucho la voz de Isogai a su lado.

\- lo se... Koro-sensei era el único que nos entendía y nos aconsejaba, pero... - Maehara bajo la cabeza, se notaba triste.

\- Tonto, todo lo que nos dijo fue suficiente. - Isogai dejo de mirar la pizarra y miro a Maehara a los ojos, acercando su mano izquierda a la mejilla del "Playboy" para darle una suave caricia.

\- Tienes razón. - Maehara tomo la mano que lo acariciaba y la alejo.

\- jejeje - Isogai sonrió y tomo de la corbata a Maehara acercandolo a el para darle un beso.

...  
Hola...

Em.. las dudas serán aclarada en el próximo Cap...  
Y que piensan de Maehara y Isogai?. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa 5

\- Crees que si le decimos a los demás de lo nuestro... nos... ¿aceptaran? - preguntó Maehara tomando una tiza blanca y empezando a escribir la inicial de ambos nombres en el pizarron..

\- No lo se, lo que si se, es que ni tu ni yo estados listos para decírselo a los demás.- Habló Isogai mirando divertido como Maehara dibujaba la inicial de sus nombres en medio de un corazón con tiza Amarilla.

\- Tienes razón. - Sonriendo de lado dejo la tiza y miro hacia Isogai, el cual le recibió la mirada. Se quedaron viendo por un minuto exactamente asta que Maehara termino desviando la mirada sonrojado, tapando su rostro con una mano salio corriendo del salon seguido por un Isogai divertido..

Ambos olvidando el detalle de la pizarra.

* En el salón de profesores*

\- Koro-sensei ideo un plan para matarlo. - empezó a ablar el peliazul. - Hace una semana, Koro-sensei nos llamo a Karma-kun y a mi a quedarnos luego de clases para hablar, fue hay cuando nos propuso el plan..

\- Nos dijo que plantearemos un asesinato los dos juntos, pues se dio cuenta de nuestro vinculo y nos dijo que podríamos aprovecharlo, prácticamente quería que lo matemos antes de que termine el mes, ya que mañana se cumple un año. Además me da flojera explicar todoo.. por lo que lo resumire.

\- ¡Karma-kun! - Nagisa miro al peli-rojo regañandolo con la mirada.

\- Dejalo Nagisa-kun.. - Dijo Karasuma, Nagisa no dijo nada mas.

\- Jujuju tuvimos un día entero pensando en como matarlo los dos juntos, hasta que se nos ocurrió la idea de que uno distraiga y el otro lo apuñale, y quien mejor apuñalando que Nagisa-kun y yo molestando lo distraje... sabíamos que habían cámaras, las notamos un día, por lo que decidimos ponernos capuchas y lo necesario para que no se dieran cuenta que eramos nosotros. Tardamos 5 días en prepararnos para no fallar a la primera. Nagisa-kun practico y mejoro su técnica con el cuchillo. Nuestro único problema era el sonido en la cámara, pero que suerte tuvimos, cuando a ninguno de los presentes ayer se le ocurrió subirle el volumen. - Mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar juguetón el techo.

\- Y no dijimos nada por que Koro-sensei nos dijo que si nadie averiguaba en un día quien lo mato, el gobierno decidiría dividir en partes iguales la reconpenza, incluidos Bitch-sensei, Itona-kun y usted. - Hablo Nagisa levantandoce y saliendo de la sala de profesores la cual quedo en absoluto silencio.

\- ¿Como se le ocurrió eso al pulpo? Las probabilidades de que el gobierno pensara hacer eso era de 1 en un millón. - Pregunto el Sensei mirando interrogante al pelirojo.

\- Fue suerte esa parte del plan..- Dijo Karma levantandoce de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta abriendo esta.

\- Tome Karasuma-sensei, Karma-kun la volvió a modificar. - Dijo Nagisa entrando ala sala entregándole al sensei una cinta.

\- ¿Cuando la sacaron de aquí? - pregunto mirando la cinta en sus manos.

\- No fue dificil, esta mañana llegue temprano y la saque de aquí, Bitch-sensei estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta. - Hablo mientras dejaba a Nagisa salir del salón, el estaba a punto de salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miro al sensei.- Por cierto, Karasuma-sensei, Nagisa-kun y yo decidimos seguir como Asesinos. - Y termino por salir del salón.

\- ¿Que? - Karasuma se levanto de su asiento, y corrió a alcanzar a los niños, pero cuando abrió la puerta ya no estaban.

Decidió entonces ver la cinta.

En el salón 3-E - Mira Karma-kun, cuando vine por la cinta, vi esto.- Dijo señalandole la pizarra al pelirojo.

\- Baya baya, esos dos nos ganan en romanticismo Nagisa-kun. - Hablo tomando una foto al dibujo en la pizarra. Para luego borrar todo y dejar la pizarra limpia. - No queremos que alguien se entere. .

.

. Hola gracias por leer y opinar, siento la demora.. se acerca el finaaal! Y el próximo capitulo sera con lemon de las dos parejas mencionadas. Bay. 


	6. Chapter 6

~Capitulo 6~

Era una tarde calurosa en Odaiba, un pelirrojo y un peliazul, escondidos entre la gente que pasaba y pasaba sin percatarse de la presencia de aquel dúo, estaban observando la entrada de un callejon, en donde a unos sentimetros de la entrada, estaban dos hombres de negro completamente inconscientes. Cortesia de un buen golpe de Akabane Karma.

\- Nagisa-kun~, ese hombre deveras te tiene cabreado ¿verdad? - Karma, de 18 años, rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Nagisa que en ese momento miraba fijamente a su objetivo. - Quitarles lo poco que tienen a personas que apenas tienen para vivir - Nagisa aparto el brazo que le rodeaba y saco su cuchillo - Maltratar a todos aquellos que se crucen por su camino, sin importarle que sea un niño - El peliazul empezó a mirar con mas "instinto asesino" a su objetivo que estaba apuntando le a un hombre que defendía a su pequeño hijo - ¿Crees que alguien asi, merece misericordia?.

Nagisa se movió sigiloso pero a paso veloz entre la gente, hasta llegar al callejón vasio en donde su objetivo seguía a puntando a aquel hombre con su hijo, paso como si nada por los dos inconscientes y se metió a la oscuridad.

Y nuevamente, Karma se quedo enamorado de la agilidad y gracia que tenia el peliazul en el acto de "matar".

Pues de un movimiento rápido, Nagisa salto desde la oscuridad de su oscondite y, de un momento a otro, un grito de horror que no duro ni dos segundos se escucho, mientras el peliazul volvía a la oscuridad.

Una vez se hizo noche, Karma queria tener entre sus brazos a ese chico que lo tenia mas que enamorado. ¿Por que?

Por que si.

Ademas, ver a Nagisa matar de esa manera tan profesional, le daba ese algo que le emocionaba de sobremanera.

Ya queria llegar a casa, no, mas bien, ya querían llegar a casa.

.  
El sonido que crea el vidrió al romperse en pedasos, llamo la atencion del gato de pelaje gris que estaba recostado encima del escritorio que ocupaba su amo peliazul para estudiar.

Levanto las orejas curioso y miro toda la habitacion de su amo, sin encontrar el origen de aquél sonido.

\- Aah... - Al escuchar aquéllo, el gatito ya sabiendo el significado, bajo de un salto de aquel escritorio y salio de la habitación por la ventana, llegando de un salto al patio de aquel departamento en donde vivía con su amo y el novio de este. Despues de todo, queria dormir y con el ruido que habria en esa habitacion, prefería ir a dormir entre las cómodas hojas de otoño.

Cuando el gato salio, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de una patada por un ansioso pelirojo que cargaba al estilo nupcial a un sonrojado peliazul que dejaba en el escritorio su cuchillo rodeado por una tela manchada de carmesí de paso a la cama.

Habian empezado a besarse desesperados ni bien entraron al departamento luego sigieron hasta llegar a las escaleras hay fue donde el pelirrojo alzo a Nagisa para ir hacia la habitación y en el camino, tambaron un jarrón sin importancia.

Una vez el de sonrisa juguetona hubo dejado al peliazul en medio de la cama, la ansiedad bajo sus niveles y le sonrió con cariño mientras se subía a la cama y se posicionaba sobre él sin llegar a aplastarlo.

Nagisa estaba sonrojado y respiraba un tanto agitado, esa vision fue suficiente para que Karma terminara por exitarse y atacara los labios del peliazul en un beso apasionado, pues sus lenguas no tardaron en comenzar a danzar una con la otra.

Mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas, las manos de Karma empezaron a acariciar el abdomen del de abajo bajo la tela de la ropa sintiendo como este se estremecia. Como amaba cuando el cuerpo de Nagisa reaccionaba ante sus caricias tan fácilmente.

La danza de sus lenguas termino al momento que el aire les falto, Karma se separó y se puso se rodillas en la cama solo para sacarse la camisa roja con rayas blancas que traía puesta, boton por boton, lentamente solo para molestar al peliazul que le miraba expectante.

Una vez que la camisa de Karma se perdio en el suelo, Nagisa sintió las manos de este sacarle la camiseta azul que tenia puesta, sintiendo suaves carisias de sus dedos por donde la camiseta subia.

Cuando karma al fin tuvo el camino libre de esa estorbosa prenda, se dedico a guiar sus besos hacia el cuello del peliazul que jadeaba mas que deseoso de sentir aquello, sacando la lengua lamió cual gato todo a su paso, atreviéndose a dejar uno que otro chupetón mientras creaba un camino hacia una de sus tetillas.

Nagisa gimio y cerro sus ojos, Karma se estaba deleitando con aquello.

La habitacion a su alrededor desapareció, solo existían ellos dos, el tiempo parecia ir volando, no sabían cuanto habían estado asi.

No les importo que el viento soplara fuertemente y que en el procesó cerrara la ventana abierta con un fuerte golpe, ellos siguieron con lo sullo. Llovía y ellos estaban perdidos. En el otro.

Karma se encontraba sacando sus dedos del interior de aquel que gemía desesperado por sentir mas que solo dedos y se posicionó entre sus piernas tomando con una mano su miembro para guiarlo a la entrada ya preparada de este. - Relájate. - Le susurró esperando un asentimiento, al tenerlo entro en el de una sola embestida y se quedo quieto. Así, no doleria mucho.

Nagisa soltó unas tres lagrimas que fueron lamidas por Karma, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

\- Karma.. Nmmgh.. - Nagisa miro a Karma a los ojos, diciéndole con aquella minima acción que podia moverse. El pelirojo ni corto ni perezoso empezó las embestidas, primero lento, luego, no pudiendo controlarse mas, empezó von las embestidas rápidas y certeras.

\- Nagisa... mmg. - Karma se mordió el labio inferior al ver el sonrojado rostro de Nagisa, sus ojos levemente cerrados que contenían lagrimas de tanto placer que sentia. Esa visión solo lo éxito mas de lo que estaba y aumento las embestidas escuchando los gemidos del peliazul mas altos. Sonrio jugueton, pues habia encontrado su punto dulce.

\- N-no puedo... Ka-karma ¡aahg! - Nagisa no podia soportar por mas tiempo todo el placer que sentia esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, arañando inconscientemente la almohada que en algun momento sujeto, al sentir las embestidas en ese lugar que le volvía loco. - Aaagh...Karma...

Karma guío una de sus manos al miembro necesitado del peliazul para empezar a moverla de arriba a bajo rápidamente, sintiendo como el interior de este se contraía, sabia que estaba cerca. - Jun-juntos.- Susurro agachandoce un poco para empezar a besarlo ahogando los gemidos de ambos en aquel beso, al tiempo que aumentaba las embestidas buscando la liberación de aquel acto.

Nagisa se separo del beso gimiendo sin vergüenza el nombre del pelirojo al tiempo que se corría en la mano de este, sintiendo ese algo caliente llenarle completamente su interior al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su nombre salir de aquella boca que le mordió luego el hombro derecho al no ser capaz de expresar de otra manera lo bien que se sentia al fin liberarse.

\- Te quiero. - Le susurro Nagisa una vez hubo calmado su respiración, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- Yo no te quiero, te amo. - Le dijo Karma queriendo sacarle foto a aquel adorable sonrojo que cubrio todo el rostro del peliazul. Sabia que decir cosas asi de cursis avergonzaban a Nagisa.

Unos segundos despues Karma salio de su interior despacio, besandole la frente para luego recostarse a su lado y dejar que "Shio-chan" se acurrucara en su pecho.

Y el pelirojo no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pues se quedo mirando al peliazul sin creer del todo que estuviera viviendo con quien amaba despues de todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que la madre de este lo deje ir.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Nagisa se removio entre las sabanas de la cama, abriendo los ojos un poco, acostumbrándose a la suave luz que entraba por la ventana en donde el gato gris acababa de saltar para entrar a la habitacion.

\- Buenos días.. - Karma bostezo tapandose la boca. - Nagisa

\- ¿Por que te desvelaste? - Nagisa se sentó en la cama mirando al pelirojo que tambien se sentó.

\- ¿Como podria dormir si a mi lado estas tu? - Karma sonrió al ver el sonrojo que provoco en Nagisa y se le acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Tonto, ya vamos a bañarnos, tenemos una reunión con los demas ¿recuerdas? - Nagisa busco una escusa para escapar de lo raramente meloso que se ponía Karma por las mañanas. Algo que le gusto descubrir realmente fue aquéllo. .

.

" Ultimas noticias, el político Karuma Shinmaru, fue encontrado muerto degollado, en un callejón de Odaiba, único testigo afirma a ver visto una sombra megra."

\- Al fin alguien escucho mis plegarias, debieron a ver matado a ese desgraciado hace mucho. - Dijo Taresaka sentado en el pasto usando un arbol para apoyarse y darse sombra junto con Itona. Una de las parejas de la ex- clase 3-E. La verdad, revelarlo ante todos en la graduación no les importo, pero los demas hasta los felicitaron y les dijeron que se lo esperaban.

\- Nagisa, como siempre tan veloz. - Sonrió Isogai al lado de Maehara el cual bebía una soda. Tambien una de las parejas de la ex-clase, todos gritaron que ya era hora cuando lo revelaron en la graduación.

\- No es para tanto Isogai-kun. - Nagisa sonrió nervioso mientras regresaba del edificio que antes era su salón, con varias bolsas de sodas para todos. - Cortesia de Karasuma-sensei- Dijo y las repartió a todos. Despues de todo, Karasuma revelo que le había hecho una promesa al pulpo, y esa era, vigilarlos una vez se graduaran, y el, seguía entrenandolos.

Estaban sentados todos alrededor de la tumba de su sensei, algunos habian traido uno que otro juego para pasarla juntos, otros ensendian velas, y otros, como Karma, solo dormían en un árbol, con un pie mesiendoce fuera de la rama.

\- Karma, te caeras en cualquier momento. - Dijo Nagisa mirando a su novio que no respondió.

\- Esta dormido- Dijo Kaede lanzandole junto a Sugino, una piedrita en la cabeza. Karma no se dio por enterado. - Que habra echo anoche que lo dejo tan exausto. Todos miraron de reojo a Nagisa el cual ni se dio cuenta. Tambien, todos sabían de su relación.

Nagisa se sonrojo al instante sabiendo el motivo, pero rápidamente el sonrojo se le paso al escuchar a sus amigos reír por alguna broma terminando por contagiarse de la risa.

Todos estaban riendo, era bueno ¿no?.

Nagisa dejo de reirse, pues el suave viento que movió sus cabellos le llamo la atención.

Dio media vuelta y miro el edificio en donde aprendió de la existencia de su sed de sangre, donde conoció a buenos amigos, donde paso momentos muy divertidos asi como también momentos muy peligrosos y sobre todo, donde Karma y el terminaron siendo pareja gracias a los consejos de su Sensei amarillo.

Si, todos los de la clase 3-E tenian un gran futuro por delante, y estaban todos muy agradecidos por los consejos y apoyo que les dió Koro-sensei a cada uno.

\- Gracias Koro-sensei.

Y Nagisa podria jurar haber escuchado un susurro en el viento.

"Nurufufufu~"

Fin

.  
.

Notas del autor:

Perdonen el lemmon, es mi primera vez escribiendo uno.

Hola! Siento mucho el gran retraso, encerio. No tienen idea. La inspiracion para escribir este fic se me fue.

Y ahora que me vi todo el anime de uno y me puse al dia con el manga pues... los que leen el manga pueden saber que estoy llorando a mares.. si, soy un chico, fundashi, que lloro por el jodido manga!

Bueno... este no es el final, bueno si. Pero aun falta un epilogo. No eliminen mi historia :3

Gracias por leer, poner esta historia en sus favoritos, comentar y por su gran, graaan paciencia.

Todos queremos a un profesor como Koro-sensei!

# Koro-senseiForever

Bay~


End file.
